


Becoming Us Again

by dearjayycee, mldeal89



Series: Home Verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Worship, Dry Orgasm, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Pregnancy Kink, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldeal89/pseuds/mldeal89
Summary: Ever since Remus and Sirius had been reunited, their lovemaking had been careful; each touch calculated and gentle. It wasn’t the fast and frantic pace of their teen years or the desperate passion of their early twenties.It was two long parted friends trying to figure out if they still fit together. If their jagged edges still matched. And if not, which ones could be broken or molded into something else so that they fit again. And voids too big to mend, they learned to fill with love and pigheaded stubbornness.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Home Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176
Collections: Harry Potter FFs





	Becoming Us Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story to my fic Finding Home but it can be read as a standalone.

Ever since Remus and Sirius had been reunited, their lovemaking had been careful; each touch calculated and gentle. It wasn’t the fast and frantic pace of their teen years or the desperate passion of their early twenties. 

It was two long parted friends trying to figure out if they still fit together. If their jagged edges still matched. And if not, which ones could be broken or molded into something else so that they fit again. And voids too big to mend, they learned to fill with love and pigheaded stubbornness. 

They spent more time in bed just tangled together, awkwardly getting to know each other's bodies again. Remus had almost forgotten how Sirius giggled when Remus’ touch was too gentle over his sharp hip bones or the small hitch of breath Sirius let out when his inner knee was kissed. But along with relearning these things, there were also new things to discover. Sirius had always tossed and turned in his sleep but now he was utterly still, arms like iron bands around Remus’ chest. Almost as if Sirius felt that if he let go, Remus would somehow disappear. 

The first time Remus realized why Sirius' sleeping habits had changed so much he had silently cried, holding on to his mate just as tightly. Sirius didn’t stir at all, just gripping on tighter. The next morning Remus woke Sirius up with soft kisses and gentle caresses, even serving him breakfast in bed. 

Sirius just looked at him, puzzled but enjoyed the tender care, not complaining at all at Remus’ sudden clinginess. They didn’t have sex for three weeks after that. Remus wanted to make up for all the time lost, to show Sirius the only thing he had to give, his love. Sirius didn’t complain at the change in pace at all, and basking in the care Remus showed him. 

But soon Sirius got sexually frustrated. He had spent years without the touch of his mate and now that he had it back he didn’t want to waste any time. But Remus didn’t seem to be picking up on any of Sirius progressively more forward hints and just seeming to brush them off with kisses and cuddles. Not that Sirius didn’t love those but he missed the way Remus used to look at him; eyes dark and wild with lust from just a simple touch.

He longed for things to go back to the way it was before. Back to their easy companionship. The way they could have whole conversations with just a look. Sirius wanted to shove the years they had been separated into a box and act as if they had never happened but that just wasn’t possible. 

So he did the best he could, joked as if nothing had changed but the stilted silence between them still remained at times. They were getting better but they both knew it would take years before they could go back to being as close as they once were. 

Most of all he wanted to feel normal. For Remus not to treat him like he was made of glass. To be grabbed and pushed up against a wall and fucked until all he remembered was Remus’ name. Because that was all he needed. 

So he did what he always did, and grabbed the bull by the horns. 

He took his time in the bath, taking the time to get reacquainted with his own body, something he hadn't done until then. He grabbed his wand from the sink tapping it against his lower stomach with a mutter of a spell. The strange feeling of his insides being cleaned startled him. It had been so long since he had used this spell but he ignored that and reached for the lube, fingers slicked up and soon circling his hole. Fingers a gentle teasing press, circling and barely dipping in with each pass. Until his index finger was completely encased in the warm tight heat of his body. And with a practiced move, he doubted he would ever forget he started stroking his prostate, the bundle of nerves causing his hips to jerk forward, finger-popping out of his body with the move. 

He pressed his forehead against the smooth tile of the shower, cock already achingly hard, begging to be touched. Sirius took a few deep breaths, steadying his shaking knees before reaching back. This was the first time he had done this since he was imprisoned and he had forgotten how different but good it was to be the one doing this to himself. The control he had, knowing just when he needed more or when to back off. Just being able to circle over his prostate with just the right amount of pressure to make his cock drool. 

But this also brought home what he wanted most. The deep ache within himself to be filled. To be stuffed. To be so consumed that all he could do was concentrate the stretch of his hole and the slap of hips against him, hands roving over his body, lips against his or at his throat. Low growls emanating from Remus, possessive and hungry. 

Sirius continued to stretch himself, ignoring his aching cock and the pain in his wrist as he tried to get four fingers inside of him, focusing on getting the job done rather than pleasure at this point. One leg propped up on the edge of the tub, to give me more room to work, leg unconsciously bouncing almost throwing him off balance. 

But it would be worth it, to have Remus inside him and swollen, knot pressed up against his prostate so hard that he would almost blackout. Sirius was too anxious to wait any longer, he needed to have Remus’ skin pressed against his own, to be connected so closely they wouldn’t know where one of them ended and the other began. 

Sirius quickly dried himself off and walked into the bedroom, hips swaying. Remus was on the bed, glasses perched on the end of his nose and book in front of him. He was sitting against the headboard, legs crossed at the ankles and in his threadbare pajamas. Sirius was reminded once again that Remus was the most beautiful man in the world, and that somehow he was lucky enough for Remus to love him out of all people in the world, and that after all this time it was still only him that he loved. 

Remus didn’t notice him until Sirius was gently taking his glasses off his face and the book out of his hands to place them on the side table. Remus looked gobsmacked, eyes wide and pupils slowly widening, breath hitching and plush mouth parted. Sirius smoothly straddled the other man, pressing long kisses into Remus' mouth, practically begging to be consumed. 

“Please, Remy, I need you so bad,” He whispered into the air between them. And with that single plea, Remus was flipping them, big hands going to Sirius’ hips, lifting him up and placing him into his lap. Sirius wet hair spread out on the pillow below him, hard cock resting against his belly. 

Sirius could already see the tenting in Remus pants and all he wanted was for Remus to pull down the waistband of his pants and to fill him in one swift movement. But Remus denied him that pressing soft kisses to every inch of Sirius’ face, and before he knew tears were welling up in his eyes, Remus brushing them away and whispering sweet nothings. Praises of how strong and beautiful Sirius was, and of how much Remus loved him. And how perfect he found Sirius. Soon Sirius was overwhelmed. 

He couldn’t stand it; he wanted it to stop but also wanted it to never end. Wanted to be in this moment forever. Wanted to run away and hide. But he couldn’t; Remus was caging him in, holding him like he was gluing all of Sirius’ jagged pieces together.

“Please, Remy, just fuck me!” Sirius begged, needed for this sweet torture to end. 

Remus just smiled softly, “It’s okay Siri, I have you.” And continued pressing kisses into every inch of skin. Paying just as much attention to the palms of his hands and armpits as he did Sirius' stomach and thighs. Pink tongue licking designs into Sirius’ skin, the small kitten-like licks to the arch of his foot causing Sirius to giggle wetly. Traced every tattoo with a light caress of his fingertips. 

And finally, finally, Remus gave a chaste kiss to the tip of Sirius dick, pressing small kisses all the way down its length, until he got to Sirius’ testicles, gently pulling one into his mouth and suckling at it while pulling gently at the other. 

Sirius wanted to slam his legs shut against the overwhelming sensation, but instead opened them more. Finally giving Remus the room to pull Sirius’ up, placing both of his knees on his shoulders so that he could lean down to lick into Sirius’ ass. He moaned when he noticed that Sirius was already opened and slick. “Oh god, Siri-” Remus started, cutting himself off by gently biting into the meat of Sirius’ thigh.

And with that Remus dove into Sirius, lapping at his hole, sloppy sounds echoing through the room. Remus was eating him out like Sirius was the most delicious meal and he had been starving for years. Sirius’ eyes rolled back into his head, his chest heaving, and cock leaking. 

Sirius was soon pleading, begging, for Remus just to give him release, but Remus had long ago grabbed the base of Sirius dick in a tight hold to keep him from coming. And finally, finally, Remus was moving up Sirius’ body, leaving behind sloppy kisses and hickeys, coming to a stop at his mouth, so close they were almost kissing, looking into Sirius’ lust-filled eyes. 

Sirius surged forward, devouring Remus’ mouth, unable to stand the absolute devotion in Remus’ gaze a second more. The show of emotion made Sirius want to cry, to see just how much Remus still felt for him after all these years. 

Remus lifted Sirius up, his legs coming to wrap around Remus’ trim waist, heels digging into the meat of the other man’s ass, urging him forward. And with one guiding hand, Remus was sliding in, smooth and in one long stroke. 

Now Sirius was shaking apart, mouth falling open, breath hitching, and come splattering the space between them. And the whole time Remus was whispering into his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe as he told him how good, how beautiful, how amazing he was. Sirius was sobbing, big messy tears rolling down his cheeks, and when Remus tried to pull out Sirius just locked his feet together, shaking his head vehemently, unwilling to let go of the feeling of being so filled with love. 

Remus immediately understood, shallow thrusts and circling rolls of his hips, large hands holding both of Sirius' cheeks, forcing their eyes together. Baring Sirius’ soul, flayed open for only Remus to see. 

And with another long grind, Remus’ cock rubbed perfectly along his prostate, causing him to come again. His whole body shaking, toes curling and stomach quivering from the dry orgasm. Cock purple with need and precome pooling in his belly button. 

Sirius saw stars and all he could hear was the rushing of blood. When he finally focused again Sirius almost lost it again at Remus’ words.

“Oh god Siri, fuck, you’re so perfect, wanna fill you so good, want to see you swollen with my seed. Want you to be stuffed and heavy with my children.” Remus’ voice was low and growling, nipping at Sirius’ jaw as he spewed such filthy things. And Sirius didn’t know what to say to that. 

That had never been part of their dirty talk. Never even neared the subject. But for some reason, here and now, with Remus buried deep, it almost felt as if he was trying to crawl under Sirius skin to live there forever. And at that moment Sirius wanted nothing more than to be filled with Remus’ children. Wanted little ones with curly black hair and amber eyes. 

Sirius was moaning, “Please, please fill me, Remy,” he begged. Wrapping his arms around Remus and pulling him down until every inch of their bodies were touching. Sirius not being able to stand even the thought of not being completely caged with Remus’ strong arms. Of not being consumed and loving every moment of it. 

“Siri, Siri, can I please knot you? Please, I need to stay in you,” Remus begged, breaths coming out in pants and gasps. 

Sirius just tightened his legs around Remus’ hips, grinding down on the thick cock with him, silently begging to be mated like a bitch in heat. And Remus growled low in his throat, snapping his hips forward, again and again, cock swelling at the base to lock them together. Sirius’ ass tight and hot around the rapidly swelling knot, milking Remus’ cock for all it was worth, body silently begging to be filled with come. Remus started grunting the filthiest words into Sirius’ ear, “Going to fill you up, lock my come inside you and get you pregnant. Filled with my cubs, until you are too heavy to move.”

Sirius whimpered in response to those words and the thickening cock deep inside him, hitting just the right spot. Sirius needed to feel that knot lock them together like he needed air to breathe, to feel his mate spurt deep inside him over and over, dizzy with desire, moaning as his ass clenched down, knot pressing hard into his prostate. “Yes, Remy, fill me up so good. Make me pregnant, so heavy with your cubs. I need your come, knot me please, need it.”

Remus was soon biting down at the junction of Sirius' throat needed to mark the other man as his. He needed everyone to know that this wonderful man was his mate. He pushed his swollen knot past Sirius’ tight muscles one last time, snapping his hips forward hard, and came with a deep growling moan, and rutted through his continuous orgasm. One after another, leaving him whining with overstimulation, his heart racing as he gasped for breath as Sirius gently rubbed his back and kissed him, whispering praise and reassurances through the half-hour it took for his knot to finally deflate. 

And even though Remus was already half asleep and so exhausted he couldn’t even remember his name, he still mustered the strength to send a plugging spell at Sirius gaping asshole. His entire being revolted at the thought of his come leaving his mate's body. Sirius didn’t even grumble at it, just rolled into Remus’ chest, burying his face into the chest hair as he mumbled: “I love you.” 

Remus replied with the same before they both were falling into a restful sleep, bed sheets wet and bodies covered in sweat and come. But it didn’t matter. They were together, and for the first time since they were reunited, it felt like they truly fit together. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing impreg kink so I am sorry if it isn't good.


End file.
